Problem: First consider the expression for: $2$ plus the product of $-6$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-7$ times that expression and then add $-2$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-6$ and $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is $2$ plus $-6x$ $-6x$ $ + 2$ What is the quantity of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-6x + 2) = \color{orange}{-7(-6x+2)}$ What does adding $-2$ to $\color{orange}{-7(-6x+2)}$ do? $-7(-6x+2)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-6x+2)-2$.